Naruto: The Kami no Warrior
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Discontinued up for Adoption
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Ok guys, this story was inspired by the game **'Warriors: Legends of Troy'**. From what I've been able to see in history and playing this game, I've become inspired with something, God of War 1,2,3 and Spartan Total Warrior all three of these games have one thing in common._

_That is one person mortal, demi-god or just God was able to fight and decimate hordes upon hordes of enemies by themselves! Now I know demi-gods gods are capable of this but, mortals in the present just aren't capable of such a thing._

_Not anymore anyway, so this story has a combination from all three of these games with my favorite anime character Naruto. So lets begin this little story guys and tell me what you think!_

**Naruto: The Kami no Warrior**

**Prologue: Rebirth of a Warrior**

_The Elemental Nations, a land so prosperous and rich with food, water and land that one would think it was a heaven on earth. It was a place that was discovered many many many years ago even before Samurai even became apparent. It is not so easily that way, it is ruled by mortals, humans that have many called of royal blood or Feudal lords named damiyo's. They rule with their monstrous armies of samurai over each piece of this nation._

_This nation though is not that of heaven heh, Athena and Zeus above, it is most possible that it is a second Underworld. War is always seen in this nation no matter where you are it is there. These many upon many wars are fought with soldiers called **Shinobi**, ninja's trained to kill quickly and silently. They are taught at a very young age how to kill and how to fight. They are bred to serve their respective villages like weapons._

_They are massed upon one village for each selective nation and, serve under one leader and that is a **Kage.** There are a total of 5 major countries these shinobi thrive, one in Tsuchi no Kuni where they serve in Iwagakure under their kage the **Tsuchikage.**_

_Next is the Kaminari no Kuni where the shinobi of this land live in the high cloudy mountain land and serve in the village of Kumogakure under their** Raikage. **Following it up is Mizu no Kuni where these people that live on the border of the seas live in Kirigakure and serve under their **Mizukage. **Second to last is where the shinobi live in the striking hot sun and dry desert of Kaze no Kuni where they live in Sunagakure and serve under their kage the **Kazekage.**_

_The last and most strongest of them all is Hi no Kuni where these shinobi and strongest of all 5 countries mass and thrive in the village called Konohagakure, where they serve under their kage and most strongest of all kages it is called **Hokage.**_

_Now why would this land be so torn apart by the countless bloody wars? Let us go back to history of the cause, it is of because of one man, one single mortal caused all this mayhem. His name was never foretold but, it is his title is that which defines him in history._

_The man's name is **The Rikudo Sennin,** The father of the Shinobi age and a mortal that has defied gods countless times even angering a few. He, was the one to capture their pet called the **Juubi,** a godly beast that which could have destroyed the whole nation. The gods created this being for their own sick amusement knowing or a least thinking no puny mortal could withstand their creation._

_But the rikudo did, of course he couldn't beat it physically but, he did **seal** it away. Where did he seal it though? Why, in himself marking him as the first of a very long line of beings that cross the border of mortals. He became the first ever **Jinchurriki,** A being that held the most powerful beast on the whole nation._

_But even, he couldn't foresee the future he would have or create for on his death bed he split this beings power angering the gods even more Into nine parts each going to separate directions and what would be known later on as the nine legendary **Bijuu.**_

_But, let us go back even before the Rikudo's time, to where the nation was first discovered, not by monks or samurai but, that of three empires separate in their time on the land. One was a empire called **Troy** a marvelous empire their main empire faraway from the nation with only the leading soldier of this empire leading the armies of this city._

_The second empire was that of the **Myakenians**, a empire that was second in fighting to the third empire. Their city too was away from this nation with only their strongest soldier leading an army upon this newly discovered land. _

_The third empire was that of a warrior race, bred and born to fight and solely to fight. There city was called **Sparta**, where the geniuses and practitioners of the art of combat lived and thrived. Leading them too was their most powerful soldier worthy of even the God's praise or shockingly enough..._

_**Their fear...**_

_The first soldier leading the Trojan's was none other then, **Hecktor**, the eldest son he was the most praised and powerful of Priam's sons. He was with his loyalty and honor to his city and loved ones that it was higher then any mortal's seen before. His abilities on the battlefield were legendary even noticed by Apollo himself._

_The second soldier leading the Myakenians, was a soldier that made the earth tremble beneath his feet and mortals that knew his name run in terror, the gods themselves roared in fury at his name! His name was, **Achilles**, King of the Myakenians and mortal that has been known on the battlefield for his bloodlust, pride and his godly skills in combat only the spartan soldier could match._

_The last soldier and general of the Spartan army was a man that took out armies by himself leaving a ground soaked in blood. This mortal was a man that made even the gods shiver and made the skies themselves cry out his name. His name was **Kratos, **Ex-general of the Spartan army, Ex-god of war and now demi-god and slayer of mortals, demons,demi-gods and gods alike._

_These three titanic yet powerful beings fought a war on this nation that shook the earth itself. A war that lasted years! Their battle caked the ground in blood, skin, limbs and bodies of dead Trojan's Myakenians, and Spartans alike. The gods themselves trembled with each clash as the humans fought, one a prince of a city known for his nobility and power on the battlefield. Another a king known for his skills in combat and pride on the battlefield. And the last a former God known for his deeds against them, the underworld and the earth itself._

_The sky turned red as they finally met with a final clash. One fighting for his cities freedom, another for the amount of blood needing to be spilt to sate his need. The last fighting for his home once more after years of servitude of the gods to bring honor to them once more._

_Kami herself couldn't have predicted what happened next, the three powerful humans..._

_Died, their swords stabbed through each other in one clash that decided the fate of the three empires forever..._

_On that day, Kami decided that those three would not be dragged to the underworld or be placed in heaven but, to be frozen in a realm awaiting for their rebirth into one. She decided to sate her curiosity of fusing these three beings in a rebirth. She knew the consequences of meddling with the West God and their affairs but..._

_her curiosity struck her greatly. A being born from these three would be something great something **Godly** and being the only western deity on the east side of the earth made her feel lonely in her time. So she decided to lock these three away into a realm awaiting for the right time to fuse them all into one..._

_Then the time came..._

_The rebirth of a Warrior beyond anything and anyone would ever see would appear..._

_Into a being that was birthed by a demon from hell and a mortal and now he would be the warrior which would not only bring about the legacy of three warriors. Their empires, their honor, their deeds. But also would be her personal right hand man._

_All into him..._

_His name would be known throughout the whole world, the earth will crack and shake and the sky would fall under his power. The god's would soon tremble in pure **horror** and kami's curiosity would benefit her in time..._

_The rebirth of a Warrior and possibly the most powerful being in all existence was about to appear..._

_The name of this being, this god made Guardian of Kami herself is..._

_Naruto..._

_**Sparta Naruto, The True God of War and Carnage**_

**Heaven-Kami's Palace-Court of Kami**

In heaven, and palace of kami was the court of Kami. Inside this giant room was a long table with seats for all the God's for the East half of the world. Right 5 of these seats were filled with 5 God's and Goddesses in total. One was a giant of a man, he was muscle over every single part of his body that which made him look like a giant. He wore a grey kimono with storm clouds, lightning, rain and wind designs dancing all around the kimono. His face was set in stone like that of a firm stoney look. His eyes glowed with lightning dancing around his eyes as his long black hair was tied in a ponytail.

This man was _Susanoo__ God over Storms_

The next person was a woman of great beauty which only a select few Goddesses could even match. Her skin was a fair one with not a single blemish. Her face was heart-shaped while her eyes were that of the most pitchest of black. Her bust was D-cup and her hourglass figure could make any mortal die from shock or God go on a rampage to gain her for himself. Her hair was that of the silk black it falling behind her back with a bang covering her left eye.

This was _Tsukuyomi_, _Goddess over Illusion's and Second Eldest after Susanoo..._

The next was a woman that looked almost identical to Tsukuyomi, only that she wore a kimono that looked to be set aflame with black flames dancing around the kimono. Her bust was tied with Tsukuyomi's own with it being a D-cup only she left out more cleavage with her kimono opened up much more then the Illusionary Goddess. Her eyes were of the a flaming black with her black hair falling all the way down her back and to her butt.

This was _Amaterasu_, _Goddess over the Flames of Hell and youngest of Tsukuyomi and Susanoo..._

The last was a woman that looked to be perfect, her divine beauty none could even hope to match. Her body was so perfect it could make any god just give up on even trying to gain her, her beauty outshines Aphrodite's and made her look ugly in comparison. Her hair was silver in color it going down her lower back touching her butt. Two twin bangs framed her perfectly heart shaped face. Her eyes were a divine azure in color that danced with a inner wisdom and power only one other could match. Her skin was a milky smooth porcelain that which glowed even in Heaven and made her even more radiant in appearance. Her kimono was that of a the purest white hiding her just perfect bust. Her C-cup breasts hidden from view from all none daring to even look lest they face the wrath of an angry woman.

This woman that transcended all beauty was _Kami_, Goddess_ of Life, Creation and Time..._

Right now, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were arguing over more mortal affairs and other such nonsense while Susanoo himself was just shaking his head at the childishness over his younger siblings. Kami throughout their bickering was just giggling at their antics.

''And I keep telling you! Giving the Uchiha clan our abilities even if they are in the weakest form is a serious thing! Its bad enough mortals have gotten so arrogant they can ignore the Gods but, to think they can use the Bijuu to their every whim! Hmph!'' Amaterasu said huffing as her sister just snorted,

''What? Its not _that _bad! I was just bored I wanted to do something fun and gave them my and your powers...and some of _Onii-chans as well...''_ This got Susanoo to stop shaking his head and his eyes to snap open in shock!

''What did you just say..._Tsukuyomi?_'' his tone barely containing his anger at his childish sister. The goddess just gulped fearfully and smiled,

''Hehehehe, nothing...'' this only anger the God even more if the slight twitching of his brow and shoulders was anything to go by.

''Bullshit Nothing!...You gave those Uchiha our abilities when they developed the Sharingan! I see you gave them your and my abilities but, to give them Onii-chans ability...are you insane!'' Amaterasu shouted she choking Tsukuyomi comically.

''I...can't...breathe!'' with each passing breath. Her face turning blue then purple, Kami seeing this giggled a little more before,,,

**Knock...Knock!**

The resound knock came from the door to enter the court. The three bickering God and Goddesses all stopped to see who was knocking on the door. Kami, coughed into her hand before speaking,

''Come in Naruto-san...'' her voice like sweet honey and music to the ears of many. When the name came from her mouth though Susanoo's eyes widened greatly before a flicker of an emotion came alive in his stormy eyes.

It was _Obedience_

The two goddesses though when they heard the name quickly separated and stared greatly at the door in not such much of hidden excitement. The name Naruto, was known throughout the whole court of Kami and Heaven and Hell. He, a god that was birthed by a demon and mortal that became a God afterwards. The Ultimate Warrior, a being that made hell itself shake and Titan's quiver in terror. It was said as his time as a mortal with his demonic blood within him that Naruto Sparta was the only being to annihilate hordes upon hordes of armies that were sent into war. He was a man, that made himself a whole book in history as to being the first person to ever take down three titan's by himself.

He, who turned and churned the ocean into a blood sea and made the ground soaked in blood. He who made even the demons in hell look pathetic in comparison in sheer brutality and ruthlessness. Naruto, was a half demon half mortal made God after passing kami's test at one point in time. It wasn't told what it was exactly all they knew was that the entire earth itself shook and the sky itself ripped and shook as this _'test'_ commenced.

It was known afterwards that Naruto Sparta was the newly named God of War and Carnage but, also the Guardian of Kami herself, her right hand man the one she looked to for advice, help with mortal affairs and sending him to deal with humans that have overstepped their boundaries.

It was also known throughout Heaven, Hell that Sparta Naruto...

The doors opened slowly with a resounding...

**BOOM!**

Was the most wanted deity in all of the three realms...

For he was the one Goddesses lusted over more then any other deity ever before and strongest of them all second only to Kami herself. He was stronger then The _'King of the Gods'_ Zeus, the Leader of the West half of the Gods. He was wanted by females from heaven, hell and earth for his appearance and handsome visage that could make any female melt.

The males from the three realms would go after him to learn his ways, to kill him to gain fame and power or just to take him out for he was a nightmare to his enemies...

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu blushed heavily while Susanoo bowed his head in respect as kami just smiled longingly at the being infront of her. The one God she trusted more then any other and the one she cared for the most...

She slowly examined him, her eyes scanning his body for any kind of abnormality...

The being before her stood at a good 6'3 his whole ripped and muscled body was all covered in a special armor the being before her crafted himself. On his feet was metal plated silvered combat boots. The grieves of which spiked above the knee with three jutting spikes. His pants were armor integrated pants with blood splattered around his leggings. His arms covered in tight-fitting mesh before covered in silver blue plated gauntlets the elbows of the gauntlets spiking out a bit. His chest was completely covered in blood from where no one knew but, the design of gold, red and silver could be seen. The picture of a Phoenix. It being red in color with gold outlining it a midnight blue in the background of this design. Upon his shoulder's were giant spaulder's silver in color blue outlining it and the Golden crimson red phoenix on both spaulder's.

Finally atop his head was a helmet that looked in Western design from Spartan craftsmen only more eastern. The visage was shaped like a 'Y' only more edgeful cutting with the ends of the two lines forming the 'Y' closing in more closely. The rest of the helmets design was spiked up the face part with the head covering his scalp and the back of his head. Atop this was a blue fluff of furry with a long blue fluff tail going down the helmet.

Lastly, on his left hip was a greatly designed sword with the hilt shaped as a set of phoenix wings and, upon his back was a shield that looked to be 3 feet in width. It had blue outlining the shield in a circle with silver upon the shield Then strangely in the middle of the shield was the design of a _roaring _ lion its eyes crimson red and gold in color. Its maw wide open, billowing over the shield was a red outlined cape with the midnight blue being the main color it being the length past his knees. And around his waist was a leather belt with a silver buckle of a Lion roaring.

Within the shadowed helmets sockets was the Azure divine eyes of a being that made Kami feel a involuntary shiver go up her spine. Golden locks could be seen from under the helmet showing this being had not only long hair but, it was strangely golden as the sun in color.

Smiling gently, Kami spoke...

''Naruto-san...it is good to see you again...now please take off your helmet...'' which the armored being just slowly grasped his helmet and pulled it up to show his face.

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu right then passed out with a nosebleed as his face was shown to all. Susanoo himself just shook his head in amusement before nodding in respect to Naruto.

The Legendary God nodded back, his face looked to be crafted to perfection of man. His azure glowing eyes seemed to illuminate the room, his hair was spiky golden in reaching past his neckline and reaching his shoulder-blades. Bangs fell from his head shadowing his eyes just a small bit with part of his hair going down his neck and down his back spiking up on small parts.

This was Sparta Naruto, God of War and Carnage and Right hand of Kami and Guardian of Heaven and Hell. The Mortal/Demon made God and reincarnation of Achilles, Kratos, and Hecktor. The being that made history way before he became a God as the most powerful of mortal's ever to rise in the mortal world. He has lived countless years even before Susanoo and his siblings themselves. He, was the one to help and teach the three siblings of how to control their godly powers as Kami did with him.

He was so respected in Heaven he was high up their with Kami, even hell praised the hanyou that made God and took the three realms by storm in his age. The mortal realm itself either spat and insulted for his heinous deeds or was worshiped upon the ground he walked on. A very _select_ few though worshiped him for since he was such a powerful yet hated being those mortals would be outcasted from the rest of society or just plain murdered.

And right now he had just come back from a trip from the western part of the world battling and conquering the areas which Zeus and his gods controlled. The reason? They overstepped their boundaries and insulted Kami...

That's something you _never_ do for you not only earn the ire of Kami but, her right hand God's wrath and anger.

Those mortal's never saw it coming. Let that be a lesson to Zeus and his arrogant brother Poseidon and Hades...

''It is good to see you as well Kami-sama too you as well Susanoo-san.'' susanoo nodded with a gruff look yet respect glowing in his stormy eyes and big smile on his face. He may look much older then naruto but, you never judge a book by its cover for Naruto was three times Susanoo's age being the second God brought into the east half of the world. Naruto, was his master, sensei, Commander. He taught him and his siblings all they needed to know and how to control their powers.

Hell naruto was a _father_ figure to _Tsukuyomi _and _Amaterasu _at the beginning of their training. Though that changed early on if the sight of their blood red faces and bleeding noses was anything to go by.

''Naruto-sama, good to see you as well...'' which Naruto nodded

Kami smiled gently at the interaction with Susanoo and Naruto, that is until she remebered why she called him here. Sitting up from her slouching position, her eyes gained a serious look as her body started to radiate her power. Feeling this naruto quickly turned around and stood straight,

''Now is there something you need of me, Kami-sama?'' which the Goddess nodded before speaking,

''Yes you see Naruto-san, I know you must be tired from your trip at the western part of the world but, there are things we must speak of. One concerning something very _serious. _It has to deal with the one I have gave my blessing to...'' this made Naruto grow stoney his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

''I see, what has happened?'' which kami just closed her eyes as her hands gripped the table cracking it every second.

''It is within our domain that the problem has risen actually. For you see Naruto, mortals have finally gone off the deep end and are using the bijuu as weapons. Sealing them away into vessels to use for more War and are treating these beings with the most heinous ways it makes Hell's most evil demons look like a saint. One in particular is the strongest of them all'' This made Naruto's eyes widen greatly.

''You don't mean...'' Kami just nodded grimly her eyes closed. Though when he saw her shoulders shake a bit he silently issued Susanoo out with his siblings. The God nodded knowing this was very serious with only these two beings to know. There are things even God's like him don't need to know at the moment.

When the door closed, Kami's form changed as her shoulders shook terribly as tears started to cascade down her face.

''Yes, the humans have sealed the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ _again!_ Only this time into a baby only born just now! But this time, the vessel is...is...'' she said trying to say the last words. Naruto slowly walked up to Kami before placing his hands upon her shoulders,

''Who...Kami-sama..._Who_ was made...the _vessel..._'' he said with each word restraining back his anger and wrathful hatred that was rising. Kami just slowly started to calm down only enough though to say the few words that changed the three realms forever...

''_The Chosen One..._The one I chose...as the Savior of the Humans...Naruto-kun...they are treating the child like dirt...and have tried...and tried to kill her..The mother of the child has been doing all she can but, she is falling as well...I've tried to contact you but...but...'' only to cry once more remembering the cries of mercy from the one she blessed to save the mortal world. Naruto lowered his head before quickly pulling Kami into a hug his right hand going through her hair him ushering small words of comfort.

She seemed relax a bit, only softly crying in his arms and in his chest her words of apology to her chosen one over and over again ringing through the court and in his ears. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kami pulled away from the hug a bit only to look at him in the eyes with tearful yet vengeful eyes only a Goddess of her power wielded. It was like her child was being beaten and technically she was and she wanted pay back...

She wanted it _now!_

''Naruto-kun...I'm giving you a personal quest, something I ask of you...Please go down to the mortal world and find her...protect her and the mother...raise her and teach her..._Help her._ I give you permission to kill any and _all_ those that try to oppose this decision. Mortals, Gods and demons alike I want you to kill any that try to stop you or harm the Chosen one or the mother of the child. They have been through enough I have wronged the child and want to make amends even if it goes against all the other gods...I ask of you...no _beg of you_ to please do this...'' she said in a pleading tone Naruto never heard from her.

His eyes were overshadowed before he looked up to kami's face and smiled warmly,

''You got it...I'll help her...protect her and the mother...and kill any and all that have wronged not only you but, have hurt these two...Its a promise...Kami-chan...'' with that Naruto leaned in and captured Kami's lips in a tender kiss that which Kami's eyes widened a bit before closing slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into the kiss. Her body against his own armored one.

What nobody knew was that kami and naruto weren't just old friends but, that they were in secret in a relationship that has lasted for centuries. Only that this was their first kiss ever since the two were busy with their positions and had to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Kami herself, was having a feeling of pure euphoria as the kiss between them was like her own personal heaven with the one she loved. Naruto himself had his armored arms wrapped around her body gently before they separated. Kami, leaning against his shoulder sitting on his lap breathing in and out slowly to gain the lost oxygen from their first kiss. The first one that marked their relationship right there...

That's when a sly smile crossed her face,

''You know though...I wonder...how the two mortals will react when they meet you...'' which naruto just chuckled at kami's childish and playful side. The one she only showed around him...

''Heh, who knows but, I will go now Kami and deliver the vengeance against those that have harmed your Chosen one...and to protect the two...Goodbye for now...kami-chan...'' and with a final kiss Naruto stood up helping kami herself and caressed her cheek making her lean into his hand feeling the warmth from him even through his armored gloved hand.

''I'll see you later, Kami-hime...'' and with that naruto turned around his cape billowing in the wind with each step he took. Kami watched him longingly before he went through the doors. She then let out a sigh of content before a grin came upon her face.

''Now I wonder, how Naruki-chan and Kushina-chan will handle being around Naruto-kun...hm, I wonder...'' she said in a thinking pose as a pink hue rose to her face.

**Outside Kami's Court-Main Hall**

Once the door closed, naruto's smiling visage turned grim as his eyes just _radiated_ anger and the lust for blood. He had been given a mission by Kami herself to protect her chosen one and the mother while delivering the vengeance she so rightfully deserved. His body seemed to glow red, blue and gold as his eyes flashed repeatedly.

Susanoo who was standing at the doorway with his siblings saw this and frowned.

''Naruto-sama...is something wrong?'' which he actually regretted the answer when naruto's gaze swept over to him and his siblings. His now azure slitted orbs glowing greatly in the white halls of the Palace,

''_Yes, it would seem the mortal's need to be reeducated about the ones who __**truly **__rule over them. And of the consequences of __**angering a GOOOOOODDDDDDDD!'' **_his yell echoing throughout the halls and the palace itself shaking it to its core as naruto's form exploded in all three energies.

Heaven and Hell both trembled from the sudden release of power even after the almighty scream that sent titans and demi-gods running. Hell cracked and was torn asunder bit by bit from the release of the power while angels and demons alike fled in terror knowing the Legendary God, was angered...

And a angry Naruto...was a very _very Dangerous Naruto..._

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu hid behind their eldest brother for just the_ slightest _amount of safety. If there was one thing they knew about Naruto it was never to get in his way when he was angry...

Odin paid that price with him missing his left eye...

Naruto just snapped his fingers before a portal opened up showing the night sky and the village of Konohagakure where the sounds of celebrations could be heard. Susanoo narrowed his eyes once his sight set upon the village. If this was the place of Naruto's anger then he knew the mortals were deserving of what was coming to them.

Konoha after all was the most sinful location in all of the world. Arrogant humans ran rampant thinking they were gods and invincible after surviving three wars.

War's, that Naruto himself could win with just a single swing of his sword...

''Get ready _Konoha_ your Executioner is _**coming!'' **_with that Naruto jumped through the portal his eyes glowing maliciously. Then the portal all but, closed leaving behind two terrorfied realms and three shaken deities.

Amaterasu spoke first with wide eyes, ''N-n-naruto-sama...is very angry...Tsukuyomi you can just kiss your Uchiha's goodbye if their on his list...'' Tsukuyomi just nodded to shocked to even speak...

Kami within her court felt the explosion of power and was thanking no one else was in the room for she too was shaken by the power naruto unleashed.Even she new no limit to his power for it grew and grew each passing fight. She didn't really have an idea as to what Naruto will do once he gets to the mortal world but...

It would be _very bloody_

''Show them Naruto-kun...show them the wrath of a God that has been angered...deliver it ten-fold...'' with that she created a spiritual window to see the sight of her Guardian coming down to Konoha like a flaming meteor!

**Konohagakure-Town Square**

Celebration was in the air, Konohagakure was partying like there was no tomorrow. The night was filled with passion and abandonment of themselves. Humans smiled, drank themselves and the night away dancing. Men and Women kissed and sinned as they meshed themselves in public children even were running around not knowing what this celebration was for just for the fun of the games and such. Shinobi of this celebration were grinning happily as they danced with their fellow comrades ignoring whatever it was around them. With just the slightest attack they could be killed for their impudence, arrogance in thinking their invincible and their Unguarded stances.

The whole village was lit up with lights,fireworks, and celebrating fires of a wooden sized Kyuubi...

Only within the yells of happiness and joy was the screams of pain and horror of a child and her mother...

Truly, Konoha had no idea what was gonna happen to them. The way their whole believe of being strong and invincible believing themselves to be stronger then Gods...

Arrogant mortal thinking...

If one to look in the sky though their happiness and joy would turn into curiosity or fear.

For a giant blazing meteor was coming down...

And _Fast!..._

In a street in Konohagakure was filled with many shinobi and civilian's alike crowding around two people one hugging the smaller one for dear life tears and sobs coming from the both of them. Wounds and blood pouring from her injuries as her violet eyes blazed with _hate _and _anger _it would make even a god or goddess flinch.

This first was a woman that had long fiery maroon hair that seemed to dipped in blood her face was that of perfectly crafted of a female. Her face was tear stricken tears coming out of her eyes she was dressed in nothing but, rags with her bare feet on the stone ground. Her body from what you could see was perfect more beautiful then any mortal woman should have. Her bust was that of a D-cup hidden only by her ragged clothing around her chest area. Her delicate skin was a glowing porcelain never should be found on a mortal.

This was Uzumaki Kushina ex-jounin and Anbu captain of Konohagakure and Ex-jinchurriki of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune._

Right now her arms were wrapped securely around a small little girl by the age of 2 or 3 who seemed to look exactly like her. Her face all plump like a tomato yet _fear_ was in her big violet eyes tears falling from them. Her small form shaking in the older womans arms in terror as the sick twisted grins upon the populace that surrounded them. Her arms quivering up to her chest with her legs up with her in nothing more then a huddling form. She too wore mostly rags around her small body...

This was Uzumaki Naruki daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and current Jinchurriki of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune._ And was only know by Kami and Naruto, her _Chosen One..._

''Hehehe look at the demon and its mother...its so sickening how they _cry_ and _wail_ trying to trick us to be _merciful!_'' spat a jounin with the _Uchiha _crest on the back of his vest.

''Indeed, I don't know why Hokage-sama stops us from trying to kill the _demon_ or its mother. That doesn't stop us from showing _their _place amongst us!'' spat another shinobi this one in particular having spiky brown hair all around with a feral appearance on his face showing him as an _Inuzuka._

''I say...we kill them...here and now before Hokage-sama finds out!'' said a Anbu with silver hair that spiked up in one direction with a white mask over his face showing the face print as the _Inu __(Dog)_

''Yeah! Kill the demon! Kill it!'' was the shouts of agreement of the civilians. With that the Inu nodded before doing a few hand seals. Kushina watched in betrayal as the anbu got ready for whatever jutsu he was going to do.

''Kakashi...you traitor...'' was her mumbled words before she placed her face in her daughters hair to protect her daughter anyway she can covering Naruki even more. Soon the chirps of a thousand birds could be heard and a blue glow coming from Inu's hand. Lightning crackled and flowed around the man's hand in a blue lightning orb of chakra and lightning,

''This is for sensei,die! _Raikiri! __(Lightning Edge)_'' with that he shot off fueled by the shouts and yells of agreement making him go faster and faster.

Though what none saw though as the Inu masked anbu charged at Kushina and Naruki was the flaming meteor passing right over the Hokage Monument...

Inu then saw a faint red glow come right over him and looked up,

''WHAT THE HELL!'' he shouted before he jumped back.

**BOOM!**

The resounding explosion of fire and dirt shot up between Kakashi and the two Uzumaki's. Civilians and shinobi alike that were near the blast imploded into blazes of screaming bodies as the fire burned and melted their skin and bones. Turning their eyeballs to melted liquid and their hair all but gone...

Kakashi himself slid off his mask a bit to see clearly at what just came down, it was by no means an enemy attack for no village has developed a way to send flaming fireballs from the sky.

So what was it that stopped him from so rightfully _avenging_ his sensei? Only for his lone eye to widen in horror yet amazement while the shinobi and Anbu behind him all but, took a step back when they saw the outlining of a figure within the fireball.

The two Uzumaki's though sat where they were frozen in fear yet amazement that just appeared before them. It was like Kami sent something down to help them, a miracle from a deity, a blessing.

_'Wishful thinking...Kami hates us as well...'_ was the thoughts from kushina her eyes downcast.

That is until she heard her daughter gasp and the civilians all but, scream in what seemed like...

_Fright?_

''_You pathetic mortals...abusing a child and its mother for a false sin...pitiful...''_ was the divine yet dangerous words of the being in the fireball. Slowly looking up she too gasped at the being before her, for infront of them all as the fires of the explosion danced around the man's feet like a dog happy to meet see its master was the armored yet nightmarish visage of Sparta naruto his back facing her and her daughter. The fearful image of his front infront of them all, his cape billowed in the wind making him look quite _royal. _

That's when she saw the sword and shield making her despite the situation quirk an eyebrow.\

_'Where have I seen that sword and shield before...'_

Gaining their bearings a Uchiha stood up and shouted, ''Who the fuck are you? And how did you get here?'' was the words from the shinobi. Naruto shifted his eyes to him slowly and right then infront of everyone the Uchiha all but...

_Gasped_ before he fell to his knees in pure _terror_ as the divine slitted azure orbs of this man _no-being_ glowed briefly that which shined within his mind making him feel the ultimate fear that this man was not! To be angered!

Too late for that...

Naruto glared at the mortal that _dared_ to talk that way to him, him! A god that could swat him him away like an annoying insect! The nerve of these humans knows no bounds after all. Looking around he saw the many terrified, fearful, tense and angry faces of the mortals despite them civilian or shinobi.

They were _nothing_ but _cattle_ to the _slaughter_ before him!

Looking over his shoulder he saw the two Uzumaki's Kami told him to protect. He saw the woman and how terribly malnourished she and the child was. His his gained an unholy _fury_ when he saw the bruises and cuts upon the two's bodies. Turning around completely he walked up to them ignoring the rest like they were all insignificant to him...

And they were...

Once Kushina saw the full image of the man her eyes went wide in complete recognition seeing his appearance before only in her years when she was but, a child. The armor, the sword and helmet and the divine azure eyes...

It was _him..._

The one her clan worshiped upon the ground he walked on, the God that defied all gods and took the whole earth by storm. It was he, that her clan, The Uzumaki's was forged for not only their specialty in Fuinjutsu but, for their skills on the battlefield. The Uzumaki's weren't like a shinobi clan or a normal shinobi they didn't hide or sneak but, fought full out on their enemy not hiding to kill you enemy from behind. It was _dishonorable_ something the deity before her taught her ancestors way back.

She looked down at her daughter to see the amazed look in her eyes and smiled, she was like that as well when she first read and heard about the deity. Always in wonder and curious to the deity that brought her clan to fruition with his influence. The big smile on naruki's face despite her injuries was spreading to Kushina's as well.

When Naruto finally reached the two his eyes seemed to scan the two as he recognized the looks and it seemed so familiar to something he knew in the past...

That's when Kushina's eyes went wide and naruki shouted,

''Watch out mister!''

''DIE!'' Kakashi shouted a completely charged _Raikiri_ outstretched to Naruto's head. The war god ever so slowly looked over his shoulder and mentally grunted.

_'Foolish mortal...'_

**CRACK!**

''AHGGGG!'' the Hatake screamed in pain as the lightning chakra covered hand was gripped in the sell like hand of Naruto's armor plated hand. It gripping tightly on his hand not caring the lightning dancing around his hand and all across his armor, heck if anything it made him look more terrifying as a bolt of lightning shot from the sky overshadowing his figure.

Kakashi held his right hand and tried too pull away he really did only to have his hand squeezed even harder with a sound of popping and cracking could be heard from his hand.

_''Mortal...you have no idea...the mistake you just made...''_ with that to the horror of many Naruto gripped kakashi's hand harder breaking it completely before kakashi let out a gut-wrenching scream!

Before it was silence when naruto brought his hand over his mouth before _slamming _him into a building knocking down the wall before letting go as the rest of the building followed it all falling onto kakashi's body. The crowd watched this all as the two uzumaki's watched in amazement before the shinobi and civilian alike shouted,

''We've got him outnumbered lets show him what happens when you side with demon!'' with that they _all _charged at naruto's form thinking and believing they could kill him...

Amusing yet insulting...

Seeing them coming from all front, he turned to the two Uzumaki's and unhooked his cape. Throwing it onto the two Kushina quickly covered themselves with it as naruto had his back to them.

''Now...let me show you the error of your ways..._mortals!_'' with that Naruto pulled out his sword and shield before charging head on into the small crowd of civilians and shinobi his eyes glowing with bloodlust and wrathful fury.

It was the be expected of what happened next for those that knew of Naruto's stories and rumors of his deeds.

For the _'battle'_ was nothing more then a _'slaughter'_...

The two uzumaki's watched in silent fascination as blood sprayed in the air painting the walls and drenching Naruto. Skin,limbs and bones were cut, ripped, and broken from Naruto's attacks. Bodies were flung like garbage into walls destroying them and the buildings along with it, some were stabbed into wooden fences. Dismembered bodies were all around the area as jutsu after jutsu and weapon after weapon was flung toward the vengeful deity.

_Only to bounce off him and for him to just walk right through it like nothing!_

He was an unstoppable force an immovable wall none have never and will ever break. He sword and shield working together in perfect unison...

The two females watched this in complete awe not in the least horrified at the bloody goreful scene. If anything they were only awed more by the sight...

When it was all over, bodies littered the blood soaked ground. Skin, limbs and bones scattered around the corpses of headless or not bodies of the mortals that attacked. The wall's was pained in blood with skin still sliding off the walls. In the middle of this all was the deity that caused it all, the man that ruled and _flourished _in this domain. _The God of War and Carnage _true to his name and all. The blood coming off him like water it drenched his armor crimson.

Kyuubi within naruki all but, _whimpered_ at the sight of _him._ She feared him greatly any and all demons feared him but, she was very grateful for saving her container...

_**''Naruto-sama...is back...''**_

Turning around, Naruto put back his sword and shield before walking back over to the two uzumaki women. His now warming azure eyes from the cold murderous ones on his enemies coming to the forefront.

''Are you two ok?'' his words shaking them from their stupor before naruki did the only thing she could as an excited child saw something cool happen...

She jumped from her mothers arms and jumped on her heels with a big wide grin on her face,

''Woah that was cool! Can you show me how you did that? Huh! Huh!'' Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the child's strange behavior while Kushina quickly pulled her musume into her arms with a sheepish yet grateful smile on her face.

''I-I'm sorry she's just excited at seeing something like that, thank you for saving us though...Naruto-sama...'' this got his attention the only ones that knew his name were The god's and the demons in Hell and all the worshipers in the mortal world were dead...

Right?

That's when he remebered something about this particular region in the East and the looks of these two girls...

Could it be?

''Mortal...are you...an Uzumaki by chance?'' his words more serious then anything Kushina heard before. Gulping down the nervous lump in her throat she nodded,

''Yes, I am an Uzumaki or perhaps the last of the two me and my daughter are the last of clan...'' this made Naruto close his eyes gripping his fists in what seemed like anger. Kushina tensed before pulling her daughter tighter into her body awaiting the response form the deity her clan worshiped in the past.

''I...see...you and your daughter are the last...that's how you know my name...'' he got a slow nod from Kushina as naruki kept trying to pull away from her mother to look at the strange man that saver her and her beloved kaa-san.

''Y-yes...'' accepting the answer with a nod, naruto walked up to them and with a squeak of surprise from Kushina lifted her and naruki up in a bridal carry her daughter still in her arms with herself in the strong arms of naruto. Her head against his armored chest with her body comfortably; her face rising in heat with a blush of great proportions coming up her cheeks.

''I see, well then its time we all had a talk let us go...'' Naruto walked with Kushina and naruki in his arms the little naruki blinking confusingly in the strange yet comforting warmth from naruto's body her hugging her chest with her little arms. Kushina herself just let all nervousness leave her filling it with warmth and safety in the arms of the one person, the deity that she knew would keep her and her daughter safe.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, he got many strange looks from civilian and shinobi alike but, also the tense stances from shinobi when they saw the blood upon his body and the two females in his arms. Once or twice a civilian or shinobi attacked yelling _'demon!'_ which was answered with a quick snap of the neck.

''So you know my name, what is yours?'' which Kushina quickly realized her mistake and blushed in embarrassment.

''S-sorry m-my name is Kushina...Uzumaki Kushina...'' her words nervous as before. Nodding he looked down at the excited child, the one Kami chose as the savior of the mortal world...

''And you little one...what is your name?'' which the little girl just blinked confusingly,

''My name...uh...is Naruki...Uzumwaki...Naruki'' she said the best a 3 year old could. Nodding again with the answer he looked back up as he continued down the streets.

''Um mister...can I ask you something?'' was the shy words of Naruki. Looking down at the little one in Kushina's arms he spoke,

''Yes?''

Looking down a bit, Kushina watched her musume speak the few words that sent her into a blushing mess. Naruki asked the question that would forever change not only the mortal realm but, the other two realms forever...

''Are you papa?'' she asked cutely

Naruto blinked, once,twice, three times before he thought about how to answer the question. He looked at Kushina to see her blushing face and remebered his job as to protect,teach and...

_Raise her..._

The words of Kami said echoed in his mind. Looking down at the child he spoke warmly,

''Yes...I'll be..._papa_...from now on...'' his words shocking both Uzumaki's, Kushina in seeing he accepted even knowing what being a papa meant. While Naruki looked like she had an early birthday!

''YAY!'' she yelled excitingly before she hugging her new _'papa' _her eyes wide in happiness in knowing she finally had a papa now. Kushina looked at her happy musume with a small smile before looking questioningly at Naruto.

Only for him to nod through his helmet which she just smiled gratefully as tears fell from her eyes. She mouthed a few words before she fell asleep with her sleeping musume in her arms due to all the stress and past injuries they got that were already healing due to naruto's godly aura and energy surrounding them both healing their wounds.

_'Thank you...'_

With that she succumbed to sleep her musume by her side sleeping in the arms of their savior. Seeing them asleep made a feeling inside Naruto come out ever so slowly that he had kept locked away for a long time. Something he had lost when he was a child, his parents were taken from him by demons from hell and so he never did want to have another family in fear to lose it.

Only this time he wasn't weak, he would do it not only for Kami but, for these two mortals...

''You two will be protected, and no God on Mount Olympus, No deity in Heaven or Demon in Hell will stop me from protecting you...'' his words he spoke would change everything...

_Forever..._

''Now time to go see this..._Hokage...'' _his words full of anger and venom. Kami only knew what Konoha in store for them, for now an angry God was back in his domain and will bring about the vengeance that will shake the Elemental Nations to its very core!

**End**

**So...what do you think? Sounds sketchy at first so let me explain in better detail, Naruto was never born in the titled 'Elemental Nations' but was born at first when the land was first discovered after the giant battle with the three warriors.**

**He is a hanyou of mortal and demon made God, he is the fusion of all three beings (Kratos, Achilles and Hecktor)**

**From what you see, naruto has his canon spiky hair only more like Achilles and the man's appearance. He has his bloodlust and pride on the battlefield.**

**He doesn't have a shred of Kratos appearance aside from the cold fury in his eyes when he fights an enemy he hates the most.**

**Hecktor he gets his honor and loyalty from, Loyalty to Kami and only Kami, and his honor as a warrior but, a warm soft side for the people he cares about the most same thing with Achilles and Kratos making the feeling three fold.**

**Overall the story itself is still that of a project, could be a failure or a win who knows, just wanted to get this out there.**

**Anyways gonna work on Hellwing next...**

**Ja'ne!**

**TDKN**


	2. Chapter 1: The Obliterartion of Konoha

**Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Sorry bout the long wait, I bet some of you thought I was dead neh? Well I'm BACK getting into stories again and I'm making this comeback big with an update on my once upon a time Project Story. I've decided to make this an official story since I got many positive reviews from this one.**

**Now before we begin, I'd like to explain I've been inspired by a new movie called Immortal's just gone and saw it and DAMN what a movie that was. Full of Action, Blood, sword fighting and Hot ass Women, Honestly what more could a guy ask for huh?**

**Anyway time to shush and get started now remember everyone those that have the smallest amount of love for Konohagakure, then I suggest you do NOT watch this...**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Naruto: The Kami no Warrior**

**Chapter 1: The Obliteration of Konoha**

The once crowded street's of Konohagakure that were at one point filled with the sounds of celebrating and festivity of the residents in the village enjoying themselves were now filled with only one thing and that was utter _pandemonium_ for civilians ran screaming all in different directions as they ran away from this particular street that seemed to hazardous for them even be on. Even some children who ran or carried away were left to suffer as they were pulverized as their heart's exploded from within them by whatever immense pressure seemed to emit from the street.

Adults as well were left behind to be killed by whatever weight pressed upon this street, it did not matter for the civilians were caring for themselves only to flee from this _thing_ they had come to visualize as a living breathing _devil_ in human flesh. They cared not for the innocent children they left behind, some of their own blood, nor did parents care when they left behind their own flesh and blood. All they cared upon was fleeing, running and never looking back. For the ultimate feeling of fear was deeply rooted within their very souls.

They were running as far and as fast as they possibly could never looking back fearing that they did death would only await them. Off in the distance behind them was a huge co0lumn of smoke and fire rising into the sky as a crater could be seen within the residential district of their beloved village. The sounds of agonizing screams and children's wails could be heard echoing within the cool autumn air. The scent of _blood _and _death_ was undeniable as it flooded the very village like a tsunami flooding their home, the sky itself black as the pitchest shade of ebony was lit up with a multitude of lightning storm's.

Behind them, from the very street they ran showing a completely deserted street that led all the way to the Hokage structure could a a figure been seen walking straight toward it without stopping nor hesitating. Watching this figure could from what be seen multiple shadowed figures all watched the man, their facial features hidden by a porcelain animal mask of some kind. Their muscles were tense and all were ready to charge into battle at just the order of their commanding officer.

They all along with a few shinobi were staring at this stranger whom was dressed in the strangest set of armor they had ever seen, though this was not all they saw for this person whom they could all see from where they stood was holding _something_ in his arms exuded a power so _huge_ they couldn't even comprehend if this person was even human seeing as whatever power this person had it trumped all they had ever felt even more then the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune itself.

Now that was scary...

A boar masked Anbu leaned over and examined the figure and narrowed his eyes from behind his mask, ''Sotaicho...when should we proceed?'' he uttered in a hushed tone as to not alert this stranger who seemed to be the one emitting the pressure that had killed countless residents within Konoha and the one whom caused the explosion within their very village. He along with the rest of the Anbu kept their gaze on this person who's very appearance made those of weaker willed Anbu take a few steps back in fright.

The sotaicho the masked Anbu spoke to was a man by his figure whom stood on the ledge of th roof, he was cloaked in a completely black cloak as his porcelain white mask showed the resemblance of a Falcon. This man was the Sotaicho of the Anbu Division military faction of Konohagakure and sole commander of every Anbu within Konoha who follows no order except for the Hokage's own.

Looking down at the figure the cloaked sotaicho gazed around him, front, left to right and seeing every roof occupied with a divisionary squad led by their respective Taicho's. Seeing each one ready to move in the sotaicho looked back down and gazed at the stranger garbed in metallic armor of some sort while in his arms was from what he could identify was the two resident Uzumaki's within Konoha while the smallest one being Konoha's _Jinchurriki_.

He narrowed his eyes on them from behind his mask, he remembered his order's from the Hokage to not help the two Uzumaki's from being attacked by both civilian and shinobi alike. All attempt's to help them was cut off and never executed and only when things got truly bad did they step in. All a ploy concocted by the Professor Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's current Hokage. It was an ingenious plot to bring in unbreakable loyalty into the little Jinchurriki as to beat her, starve her and treat her worse than the dirt under their feet.

It would have worked if not for the sole factor of one person, the Jinchurriki's birth mother _Uzumaki Kushina_ of which kept her safe mostly from the brutal attempts on her health, keeping her from receiving bodily harm. Now some may ask as to why Kushina, an ex-elite Jounin who was a Kage level Shinobi during those days not able to fight back.

It was simple for upon the birth when she had laid on her bed in the hospital, The Hokage instructed his student Jiraiya of the Sennin to place a seal on her that rendered her nearly paralyzed. It was a seal created by the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato during his time in the Anbu corps as it was used heavily on Nuke-nin and for interrogation. Only now it was amplified and used at Sarutobi's disposal. It was this particular seal that crippled Kushina, her physical capabilities useless as it was strained her body to the max if she tried to fight, her chakra sealed and any attempt on canceling the Fuinjutsu on her part was rendered useless as it would give a rather nasty shock to her body if she tried.

So if it wasn't for that seal the current Sotaicho had no doubt within his mind Konoha would have been destroyed a very _very_ pissed Mother and an angry Uzumaki was more dangerous then even an army of Kage's. He like so many others despised the Jinchurriki for it housed within it the demon that layed siege to their village just three years ago killing numerous in its path. Families, parents, lovers, children any and all things were slaughtered in its path and seeing it sealed, _weakened_ within a small frail child was just too much to pass up for those that wished to kill the Kyuubi.

But he knew better, having the Kyuubi Jinchurriki loyal to Konoha was better then a dead one cause only then are they worthless. Their only real use was to be made as Weapons for Konoha's use, it was a undeniable truth in the world of Shinobi that Jinchurriki were seen as weapons of mass destruction and nothing more.

_'Though...things have changed...from what I'm seeing now...'_ the Sotaicho mused mentally before he raised his hand to show a fist thus halting every Anbu in sight that is until he let his fist go to show two fingers together. In a swift subtle motion of his hand he spoke through the com-link attached to the inner workings of his mask, _''Unit's 4, 5, 6 move in from the elft and right while unit's 7, 8, 9 move in from the front while Unit's 1, 2 and 3 move in from behind. Pincer formation all of you, I want the Strike team ready on my go...Move in...''_

_''Hai Sotaicho...''_

With that they vanished in all but, a blur of shadow leaving the once occupied rooftops deserted completely.

On this street as the Anbu moved in, naruto could be seen walking through the deserted street his face set in stone even as he passed the dead bodies of civilians and children alike, the soles of his feet hit the ground with a boom, his metal plated armor glinted in the ebony night as the blood of those that opposed him lay splattered against his armor and dripped from his body and onto the ground. He held the two sleeping Uzumaki's in his arms protectively as his shield was strapped to his back while his sword was strapped inside his shield with a leather sheathe woven in.

He gazed down at the two sleeping redheads and frowned from behind his helmet seeing their state, malnourishment, blood caked their bodies with the signs of physical abuse of almost every kind. Naruto stared at their sleeping forms in his arms before he raised his head up and stared at the Hokage structure closing in. This time his divine azure slitted orb's gained a cold _fury_ unlike his rageful anger from before.

_'They will learn their place...to seal bijuu, Demon's from hell into children and newborns to be made as weapons...it's time they learned their place. Too long have the mortal race gone awry without being humbled, now they've grown arrogant, believing themselves to be untouchable...By Ancient Law God's are unable to interfere with Ningenkai...but to some degree...they overstep the boundary that's been set before them...that's when Intervention must occur...'_

He held the Uzumaki's tighter against him as he ignored the presence of the Shinobi surrounding him, though as he felt from within the village feeling the residents heading toward the gates and any safe haven he narrowed his eyes slightly. He stopped halting his movement still seeing as this happened he was suddenly surrounded by countless Anbu with each Taicho holding out their tanto's at the ready.

''Halt intruder!, set those two down and step away...slowly...'' the Sotaicho spoke authority in his voice as he stood infront of his own squad. Killer intent coming off him in a steady yet vast amount as to intimidate the intruder.

Clearly the Sotaicho had _no_ idea who he was talking to...

Naruto upon hearing this just gazed at the porcelain masked Captain-Commander in a sense of boredom in his eyes before he just spoke in only a whisper but, somehow someway it could be heard from all of Konohagakure. His words laced alone were laced with such _authority_, such _power_ it dwarfed all things in its vicinity even kyuubi who lied within its prison _shuddered_ by Naruto's voice alone.

_''Mere mortals...pathetic creatures...I sometimes question why you were created in the first place...your cowardly, weak, arrogant...worse than any demon in makai...I will not allow anyone to leave here alive...Let this be a reminder...''_ the God uttered as his eyes flashed azure as his power surged from within him. He ignored the Anbu whom were producing handsigns in rapid succession.

The Sotaicho feeling the sheer _power_ from this strangers voice making him shudder spoke, ''All Units! Attack now!'' he commanded and in that moment every Taicho of the numerous squads formed a circle around Naruto and released their attack's in unison.

**''**_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!''**_ One in a pig mask shouted releasing a giant ball of fire toward Naruto melting all that was in its path from the intensity of the flames.

_**''Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!''**_ a Boar masked Anbu shouted releasing his jutsu in the form of a speeding water dragon formed from the surrounding water lines and moisture in the air to form its body, and in its intending path stood naruto it giving off a roar as it did so.

_**''Fūton: Kami Oroshi!''**_ another anbu in a monkey mask spoke as he bellowed out a huge gust of wind sent in the form of a typhoon of ravaging winds speeding towards its target destroying all in its path_._

_**''Doton: Doryūdan!''**_ spoke another anbu with a owl mask, he crouched spewing out a stream of mud from his mask to form a giant dragon made of liquid earth, its yellow eyes narrowed as it shot off toward the target within its sights.

_**''Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''**_ spoke three other Anbu Captains with their respective mask's; Tiger, Dolphin, Snake. All three through10 shuriken in total before issuing the jutsu making their ten shuriken duplicate into hundreds all rocketing in one direction only, that being the Deity himself.

Though as all these attacks homed in on naruto only he did was raise his head up a bit and narrowed his eyes which were glowing azure. He never saw Kushina nor Naruki awaken as the attacks came at him as he just spoke once again.

''That no mortal no matter who they are...can escape...the wrath of a God...'' his words deafening even as the attacks were mere inches from him and his two occupants.

**BOOM!**

A earth shattering explosion erupted as a column of smoke shot up into the sky as building within Konoha that were in the area of said explosion were destroyed by the sphere of the colliding jutsu's being vaporized by the colliding elements. The ground shattered as the ravaging winds blew all around flames licked the ground as water fell from the air.

The Sotaicho whom stood in the midst of the debris kept gazing into the smoke blocking all vision from the normal eyes of shinobi, ''Bear! Byakugan now!'' said anbu moved up to his commanding officer and used his Clan's infamous doujutsu.

**''Byakugan!''** he uttered before his eyes behind his mask shifted into their doujutsu appearance, the veins bulged as the pupils concentrated. The Bear Anbu scanned the middle area of their attack through the blinding smoke. As the Hyuuga narrowed his eyes did he ehar his Sotaicho speak.

''What do you see?'' he spoke, Bear looking into the smoke could only frown, ''At the moment...I can see no-wait!'' suddenly he stopped and took a step forward as he saw something within the smoke. Another step he took and in that moment did bear all but, let out a gasp his composure lost in that single moment. Fro what he saw witihn the smoke defied what he believed, but this stranger decked out in armor was still alive and even more so...

''S-s-s-sotaicho...t-t-the...i-intruder...he's still...ali-AHG!'' he couldn't finish for in that second a spear of sorts engulfed in flames of which none of the Anbu had ever seen could be seen sticking straight through bear's throat. The flames engulfing the spear though were pure white with streaks of Gold, Azure and Green flames within. In that second before anyone could utter a word the struggling Bear Anbu was immediately engulfed in these flames as the fires from the spear spread all over the Anbu's body burning him alive as he still struggled to pull the spear out of him.

His muffled screams of agony were blocked out by the footsteps coming from within the smoke from the painful screams of Bear, came Naruto in all his armored appearance while within his arms was the fully awake Kushina and Naruki whose eyes were wide in pure amazement. His cape firmly wrapped around them,while the deity of War and Carnage's azure eyes glowed dangerously behind his helmet. This gave him a fearful terrifying image that made every Anbu in the area take a step back from the primal fear welling up within them.

''AHHHHHGGGG!'' The tormented screams of Bear echoed around the area thus getting their attention to looked toward the Anbu only for their eyes to widen behind their mask or something release the contents of heir stomachs through their masks as they beheld the sight of Bear. Or what was left of him, as the flames burned his body behind normal means, his skin melted as did his eyes, mask, clothing and all was completely gone as was his flesh. His body burned onward till he was nothing more then a skeleton and even the flames burned turning the bones into ashes when even they still burned turning the leftover ashes into nothing at all.

''W-w-what...in the world?'' A woman in a Deer mask uttered as she looked on at where once stood Bear now nothing more the the remaining flicker of those s5trange colored flames with the flaming engulfed spear still lodged into the ground. She shifted her attention to her Sotaicho only to see to her along with many others shock the Anbu Commander trembling where he stood.

''W-what...in...Devils...name...are you?'' the Sotaicho spoke, his voice strained to the limit. Naruto seemed to ignore him though as he walked out of the smoke and out of the crater caused by the colliding attacks, without a scratch, no injury on his body and not a single dent in his armor. He strode further and further to the flame engulfed spear before he looked down at the wide awake Kushina.

''…..Kushina...can you stand?'' his voice unlike what the Anbu thought would be demonic in nature was baritone, deep and masculine, a voice that alone made women's hearts flutter even some of the Anbu women within felt their faces heat up from just hearing his voice alone.

Kushina though hearing her name looked up a bit meekly at that at being addressed by her Clan's Worshiped Deity, his voice to her was warm, comforting and being held in his arms was rather something she was already liking even if she dared not to say that as to not anger the deity.

''Y-yes I can...Naruto-sama'' her voice was uncharacteristically shy and small unlike her loud fiery personality. Then again being in the presence and in the arms of Naruto was very overwhelming for her, the deity that inspired her in her younger years, she feel her body tingle from being in just his arms alone which made her feel surprisingly stronger then she's ever felt for quite a long time. Briefly she looked at her wounds to see them all healed and could only think what happened when she was out.

''Good now I need you to take Naruki...and stay behind me...you two will be safe...'' he spoke making her give a small nod with that he let her down gently making her feet touch the ground while doing so she kept Naruki to her at all times as Naruto's cape were still wrapped around them both giving them more warmth then the ragged clothing they wore.

Quickly Kushina walked behind Naruto is tall muscular frame towering her's by quite a few inches yet his mere presence made her feel both safe and protected as if a a Lion was protecting its Pride. That thought itself surprised her but, she didn't dwell on it as she held naruki of whom was still gazing up at her newly dubbed 'Papa' in awe.

Nodding with this, Naruto stretched his hand outward and grasped the flaming spear in hand and with quick yank pulled it out of the ground. Idly he twirled it before he held it up like a staff. Slowly he looked onwards to sense the fleeing residents getting closer to reaching safety thus making him frown.

''No mortal...shall escape...their punishment...man, woman or child...all will perish by the flames of the divine...'' he said before he clenched the spear in his hand making it erupt in a chaotic spear of flaming holy fire before he brought it down like the end of a staff hitting the ground.

**''Hōrīfaia****: Kami no taiyō no autārimu!**_(Holy Fire: Outer Rim of the Divine Sun)_**''** he spoke before the flames from the spear raced down to the ground and dispersed in a circle of Holy Fire that stretched onwards strangely not burning anything in its path. The Anbu could only watch as the flames stretched onwards even past their Konohagakure walls and even the Hokage monument itself.

''W-what...was that...?'' spoke a anbu from within formation as all looked onwards anticipating anything to happen and seeing no destruction left in the flames wake. Apparently one Anbu had the nerve to speak up with an arrogant tone in his voice.

''hash! What was that? Some type of pathetic kat-'' he never got to finish for in that emre second did all around Konoha and behind Konoha's monument...

_Erupt_...

**BOOM!**

A monstrous pillar of pure Holy Fire shot up all around Konohagakure no Sato's outer walls and even behind the great Hokage Monument. The white streaked flames of the Divine blocked everything from outside the village completely even the sky itself was blocked by the tower of fire showing only a circular portion of the blackened sky. The heat of this pillar was so _intense _it had instantly vaporized the wall's of Konohagakure and the closest buildings near the walls. Any civilian or shinobi that tried to run was instantly vaporized in that moment.

''Woah...'' the little Naruki spoke awed at such a sight, it was in her eyes the most beautiful sight she's ever seen, the multiple colored flames lit up the village from within, the flames flashed before her wide violet eyes. Her tiny fist's clenched the silky fabric clothed around her mother's shoulders as she beheld the sight before her.

As this happened, Naruto turned his attention toward the Anbu...

That is until...

**''Raikiri!''** yelled out a voice that was _very_ familiar to Kushina which made her eyes narrow in _anger_, as Naruto's own just flickered upwards to see Kakashi of whom was bleeding heavily, his clothing shredded in placed as his porcelain Inu mask was shattered showing his face masked half-way, his eyes shown clearly both glaring down at his target, his charcoal black one and Three Tomoe Sharingan eye which spun in rapid speeds.

He came down aiming toward Naruto's head for a quick kill, in doing so he could ehar the gasps of his fellow Anbu upon seeing him alive.

''Kakashi you fool stop!'' shouted the Anbu Sotaicho but, it was too late for when Kakashi was about an inch from the Armored God did it happen. It was only a second, but in that moment alone did the Sotaicho's eyes widen and his Anbu go into a bloody blinding rage.

**SQUELCH!**

What followed was the most blood churning, gut wrenching scream to ever come out of hatake Kakashi's mouth...

''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed and bellowed as he stayed afloat in air blood dribbled down his mouth coming out in a constant stream. His hands were shaking and trembling as both eyes were wide as he stared down to see Naruto's divine glowing azure slitted eyes boring into his own. Slowly he looked down further to see to his utter horror Naruto's Holy Fire engulfed spear stabbed through his abdomen with the blade end stabbed through his spine.

He gasped as more blood leaked through his mask as more blood dribbled down the spear making it boil from the extreme heat. He trembled before he looked back up and into the cold eyes of the deity of whom he just tried to attack.

_''You wish for a quick death mortal...then so it shall be...may you repent for your sins in the deepest pits of Makai...''_ and in that second did both an old man garbed in armor of a Shinobi of old appear showing it to be the current Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen along with a younger yet still old man with long spiky white hair with a large scroll strapped to his back, this man being called Jiraiya of the Legendary Sennin.

Both of their eyes widened at Kakashi's predicament, ''kakashi!'' Jiraiya yelled but, before he could charge in naruto quickly threw the spear into the air before he caught in a throwing position. Hiruzen's eyes widened as did Jiraiya's already seeing what was about to take place. Thus Jiraiya and Hiruzen rushed as fast as they could to save the Hatake.

Though it was far too late...

_''Goodbye Mortal...''_ and with that Naruto took aim before charging the spear once more with the fire of the Divine making it blaze up burning Kakashi right there. As is screams ripped out of him Naruto reared back his arm and with a heave he hurled the spear at speeds none could catch. It stabbed through a few Anbu that was in its path incinerating them completely. Kakashi's screams of agony echoed as he was sent flying at such speeds with the spears intended path though was what made Hiruzen goes ash white pale.

For it was heading straight toward the Hokage Building and behind it the Hokage Monument of which held the residents of Konoha within.

''Nooo!'' he yelled

And then it happened...

**BOOM!**

The entirity of the Hokage building along with the whole front part of the village and the land beyond it going through the pillar of fire was literally _engulfed_ in a giant monstrous concentrated beam of anarchy. It's sheer size in height easily dwarfed the Kyuubi by 100 times itself. Nothing could compare to this beam of destruction which destroyed and vaporized everything in its path. All of Hi no Kuni itself suffered from this attack as it continued on and on scarring the entire Hi no Kuni Nation itself.

Kyuubi within Naruki watched on with wide shocked eyes at the destruction form such a simple made spear made of the Holy Flames of Heaven. _**'By Kami-sama...such power...he's just as the Legends declared him as...'**_

Naruto stared at the sight as the beam died off to show the pillar that was blown away reform back the way it was but the effects were shown. Nothing absolutely _nothing_ was left behind at the attack, everything touched by the beam of condensed Holy Fire was incinerated not even leaving ashes behind. Everything from the surrounding buildings, from the Konohagakure back walls, the Hokage Building and even the Hokage Monument were completely and utterly _gone_.

Hiruzen could only stare in numb minding shock at where once stood the proud Hokage structure and its forever impenetrable Hokage monument nothing more then a 1 mile deep trench of Holy Fire that stretched onwards for what seemed like forever. His old wrinkled face was set in a shocked expression knowing that what lay within the monument had the fleeing civilians of Konoha inside.

And now they were all _gone_...

Kushina looked on in sheer amazement of the display of power, she could feel her musume's excitement just radiating off her like a small sun, at one point in time she thought nothing could compare that to a bijuu's Imari but, now that believe was shattered before her very eyes at seeing something that dwarfed such a thing by both size and in power. Slowly she looked up at her and Naruki's savior only to see him staring down both Hiruzen and Jiraiya with not an ounce of pity nor remorse, just his cold slitted azure orbs boring down on them.

Jiraiya pale as he was slowly turned his head to the one who had not only just killed his late student's student, but possibly just obliterated Konoha's entire population to downright at the last child with that attack. Yet when he looked at the armored being he could feel no remorse or regret what he'd done. He only saw his azure glowing eyes staring him and his sensei down as if they were sheep or cattle marked to be butchered.

''Y-y-ou...who are you?'' Jiraya spoke and stuttered at the same time, this got Hiruzen's attention as he too looked back at the man who just barged into his village through a display as falling from the sky, killing Konoha's people without hesitation and now his shinobi no matter who they were. He briefly noted Kushina and Naruki standing behind the armored man while he stood firm infront of the two.

''Yes...why...why have you caused such chaos to our home...for what reason...have you brought so much death to us all...have you no shame in murdering countless civilians or even the children?'' Hiruzen said as he glared at the armored figure not truly knowing who he was speaking to. Naruto just stared at the two with void azure slitted eyes for a few seconds before he turned around ignoring both Hiruzen and Jiraiya completely.

_''It matters not what I do...my goal, my mission is too protect these two and I shall do so...and anything else that stands in my way shall be cut down...no matter whom they may be, be they innocent or not. Be they man, woman or even child.''_ his powerful voice came out making a shiver go up Jiraiya and Hiruzen's spine. Though when Naruto spoke of the word _'mission'_ he quickly went into action.

''Mission? Your mission is too protect these two? They are nothing more then a piece of a long extinct Clan, they are of no use to anyone except for the child or future breeding. Who ordered you come to here and attack us, answer me!'' Hiruzen yelled out, his sharp brown orbs glaring at Naruto's back as unbridled rage welled up within his old frail body.

That's when suddenly Hiruzen, Jiraiya and every Anbu felt an unbearable pressure be slammed on them all and all of what remained of their once great village. The pressure was so intense buildings started to crumble beneath it as the ground cracked and rumbled as small earthquakes were brought forth by this mysterious force pressing down on them all. Soon enough the force was just too much and every single one of them hit the ground with a hard thud with none of them able to even move a muscle.

Even then the pressure just kept growing rapidly in density and weight...

Naruto slowly glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his azure eyes on the fallen mortals before him, right now he was mad, no _furious_ that a mere mortal dared to order him. He followed only one person and that was Kami and no one else in existence could ever command him. He had proved this claim when Zeus tried to order him into submission and had bested the fool in battle and in turn killed his son Dionysus to show he wasn't to be trifled with ever again.

Naruto just stared at the down mortals with a cold fury channeling his righteous anger into a black hot burning anger that would only fuel what he was about to do. Gently he wrapped his left arm around Kushina's shoulders and pulled her to him thus making her give a small squeak in surprise as her face was buried at his side thus her burning hot red face could be seen hidden. While doing this Naruki looked up at her papa to see him raise his right hand in a slow almost majestic manner, his armored gloved hand rose till it was at his mid-height and then upon opening his palm Naruto spoke.

_''That doesn't concern you mortal...for you and the rest of your people within this sinful village will die..._**Hōrīfaia: Kami no taiyō no in'nā kōhai!**_ **(Holy Fire: Inner Devastation of the Divine Sun)**''_ he spoke in only a whisper and with that a bright ball of rose from naruto's hand in the shape of a ball. With only a tilt of his hand Naruto let it fall to the ground while it did Naruto turned around and in a quick motion lifted Kushina up in a bridal carry once more making her squeak in surprise that is until she unconsciously snuggled deeper in the arms of her and her beloved musume's savior.

''N-Naruto-sama...where are we going?'' she spoke making him look down at her then towards Naruki who was watching what was about to happen to their former residence. He looked up to the skies and spoke.

''_Home_'' was all he said thus making her smile gently

With Konoha just as Naruto floated away with Kushina and Naruki did they try to get them back only when the fireball touched the ground...

Was the effect instantaneous for suddenly 8 lines of the Holy Flames shot off in different directions running along the ground heading toward the outer rim of the fiery pillar. What they didn't see was the effect was happening at the top of the pillar as well creating a _roof_ for the pillar.

''Sensei...what's happ-''

**BOOM!**

Jiraiya was cut off when suddenly he and everything within the pillar of Holy Fire was instantly without warning incinerated as the inside of the giant elemental fire structure was lit up with a highly condensed beam of the flames. He along with everyone within was killed off right there as their screams was silenced by the rumbling of the flames around them, the village of Konohagakure along with the stragglers of its populace was all but, obliterated in the attack.

Naruto looking down at this witnessed the destruction of one of his weaker techniques annihilate an entire village like so many others before it. He could see the shockwaves of the attack spreading through the entire country of Hi no Kuni wiping out all the surrounding numerous tree's as well as piercing the skies itself.

Turning his attention away he shifted his two occupants making Kushina's head lay against his chest while Naruki lay against his chest with her face looking up at his with a adorable curious expression that looked more like a kitling Kitsune.

''Neh, papa where are we going?~'' her words laced with childlike curiosity thus making him look at her as he rose further up into the night sky passing the clouds as he did. Doing so he saw her wide violet twinkling gems filled with childish curiosity. This only made the Deity of War and Chaos give the briefest of a smile to his newly named charge and somehow his new _daughter_ a small pat on the head thus making her blink confusingly before smiling widely before she leaned into his hand.

_''Don't worry yourself young one...we're going...to a new home...now sleep child...''_ his words seemed to soothe the young girl as she let her eyes droop before she succumbed to sleep falling back leaning into her new father's chest. Doing so, Naruto looked back up at the sky and frownedas he thought on what he should do.

_'Taking them back to the domain of Deities wouldn't good right now, their both still humans thus need to either be angels or soul's to enter...and I can't very well enter any other domain less risking constant battles with either the Western Gods or the Northern Gods. Guess I've have no other choice...'_

He closed his eyes and sensed out across the dimension till he found what what he was looking for, the only save haven with no disturbances for now would be the one place he knew of that worshiped him in the Ancient Times.

The Long forgotten homeland of Kushina, Uzushiogakure no Sato...

With that Sparta Naruto vanished leaving nothing behind to show he was there except the giant crater that once stood Konohagakure no Sato and a half of Hi no Kuni itself.

**Next Day-Uzushiogakure Ruins**

Kushina mumbled, as she found herself lying down on something very soft, whatever it was it was soft and warm thus making her give a pleasant _mmm_ sound as she lay whatever she was on. That it until the sun showed its vibrant rays through the window of her room and glaring into her eyes making her face scrunch up in disdain.

''Leave me alone you cursed sun ttebane~...'' she mumbled before placing her face into her soft, warm _pillow_ which felt a lot more softer then what's felt before. With it's soft heart beat's and going up and down, it made her smile into her pillow. Though a few minutes later she frowned when the sun still baring into eyes thus making her groan softly.

Slowly she opened her eyes though her body was tense for the slightest attack, being attacked for so long made her be ready for any attack. As her eyes opened to show her groggy violet gems did she let her eyes get accustomed to the morning rays. Slowly she looked upon what she lay on being completely different from the cardboard box she layed on with her musume in the alleyways since it was a simple stack of hay piled onto one another before spread apart with animal fur's on top to give both warmth and comfort.

It was simple but, it was the most comfortable thing she's layed on in years better then even the beds she dare say so. Looking around did she find her musume, her beloved little girl asleep soundly on what seemed to be a pillow from what she could see from her daze. Sitting up Kushina found herself in her self in her ragged clothing from before but, over her body was surprisingly a long...cape.

The sight of the cape made her eyes widen right there remembering last nights events on her musume's birthday. The beating and the close meeting with her and her daughters death, she remebered it very well now making her scowl at the thought and memory of it all. Though that's when she remebered from sheer moments of death _he_ appeared.

She looked up remebering it now, the man of legend literally falling from the sky itself as a sign of Kami-sama herself had come down like a falling star. She could remember it clearly, he was like a Guardian Angel, the way he helped her and her musume out like that, being held in his arms from being to weak to move during that time made her blush prettily at the memory. Her eyes glazed over in nostalgia as Naruto butchered all those in his path no matter who it was just to protect her musume and herself from anymore bodily harm.

It made her heart beat a little faster at the thought, she had always had to protect herself as a child and being a tomboy of such high degree none dared to provoke her lest they suffer her wrath but, to be protected like that and in such a way was both heart warming and in someway _romantic_ in a sense.

Clasping her hands to the sides of her face Kushina shook her head as the blush on her cheeks grew darker at that thought, _'Baka Kushina Baka Kushina~ what am I saying, I barely know him except from the Ancient text's Mito-baa-chan used to read to me as well as Tou-san and from the Ancient history books from the Clan library...besides he's like what trillion times older then me ttebane!~'_

_**'Then again'**_ spoke a cartoonish version of Kushina appearing on the right side of her head floating, it was more of a devilish version of herself in a more...proactive outfit, **_'He's been your inspiration since your childhood and now you get to actually meet him, besides if I remember correctly Musume called him papa which in terms means father...and you being the mother~'_** the devilish Kushina said in a sing along tone as a smirk graced her face.

_'B-b-but...that...is different dattebane!'_ she mentally spoke with the flush on her cheeks growing darker and darker.

_**'Oh please~ I am you so I know your wants and desires and seeing your dreams I know you dreamt of him more then anything...'**_ Devi-Kushina said with a grin.

_'But that is illogical'_ spoke another kushina who appeared on Kushina;s left side hovering over her left shoulder, dressed and garbed in pure white with a halo and angelic wings. _'naruto-sama is a Deity of Kami's Court and from what Ancient say's a very important one at that. As much as I would love to see Kushi-chan find love again...there two different beings...'_

Devi-Kushina snorted while Kushina herself looked downtrodden at that, _**'Oh shut up you goody-two shoes! You know as well as I do beneath that armor of Naruto-sama lies within one hunk of a man besides he';s showed more care to her then anyone in our lifes. Kushina would be foolish not to love him!''**_

_'She's only met him for a DAY!'_

_**'Zip it...besides Love works in mysterious ways...'**_

_'Ok that's it go away before I lose my sanity dattebane!~'_ Kushina yelled mentally while she frantically waved her arms around puffing out her inner persona's. Seeing them gone Kushina sighed in relief before she turned around to look at her musume again only now that her vision was clear up did she see exactly what the _pillow_ she was laying on. Which in this case was a well muscled tanned skinned arm. Nervously she gulped before look at where she layed as well and instead of seeing an arm she saw a chest covered with mesh along with an outstretched arm showing the crook to someones neck.

Slowly Kushina looked up and her eyes widened greatly upon seeing the head of her Clan's worshiped Deity sleeping away it seemed only his face was hidden by strangely his helmet. She blushed a good shade of scarlet knowing she was sleeping _on top_ of her dare she say _love interest_. Slowly she looked downwards to see his lower body covered up with his cape as Naruki was wrapped up in a silk blanket.

Kushina blinked in rapid succession for a few seconds before she looked back up at naruto of whom was sleeping away, with the helmet shadowing his face made it hard to even see his eyes for they as closed shadowed over by the design of his helmet. Curiosity getting the better of her Kushina slowly and as quietly as possible crawled closer to Naruto's body while doing so she bit her lip nibbling on it to settle her nervousness. Gently she got over Naruto, her hands shaky as she closed in on his shadowed head. Her body was pressing against his own as she got closer and closer, her breathing becoming quicker as her heartbeat quickened.

Though when she was but, an inch away she stopped...

_'What am I doing...my curiosity getting the better of me...its wrong to invade someone's space like this...he helped us and I'm trying to invade his personal space.'_ she slowly pulled back and instead just layed back down this time wrapping her arms around his chest while laying her head in the center of his chest and sighed contently.

_'I'm still tired anyway...I think...I'll get some more...shut eye...'_

Falling back to sleep Kushina never noticed Naruto's azure eyes slowly open before they gazed down at the sleeping redhead asleep peacefully on his chest. They glazed over in a glow of what seemed to be _respect_ for the mortal woman that he could feel suffered for both herself and her beloved daughter at the hands of the most wicked humans. Gently he raised his right hand and ran his hand through her long silky maroon blood red hair while he looked back at the sleeping three year old Naruki.

_'These two...are...unique...for some reason...they keep me at peace...more so then before...this will be one interesting mission you've placed upon me...Kami-chan'_

He mused on this before he layed his hand on Kushina's head while he pulled the three year old Naruki closer to himself as he closed his eyes once more.

**End**

* * *

**Well there you go guys end of chapter 1, destruction of Konohagakure...and the start of the second chapter is well on its way...Now hose that are about to flame me for character deaths in the attack well I DID warn you so if its anyone's fault its your own.**

**Now if some say I'm moving the relationship's fast its because of a few reasons; 1: I can do what I want, 2:I feel like they should progress fast for the sake of the plot and 3: just because I want to see them together already .**

**Anyways I'm heading to bed...give me any suggestions you wish to add you guys and I'll think about it, remember this is crossing over into other animes...**


	3. Authors Note: Cancellation and News

**So this is to alert everyone that read, liked or faved this story. This is not an update, but to give you guys a heads up.**

**This story is cancelled because I made it based off my hype from a movie and a game (Of all Things!) and I just can't see myself continuing it. Besides the mistakes I've made, it just doesn't appeal to me any longer, and I can't grasp the interest or inspiration work on it.**

**BUT I will be replacing it with another story that I've started a few days ago. It's gonna have a similar concept around the whole 'Ultimate Warrior' thing, but he is won't be like this Naruto in this story.**

**You'll see what I mean when its published...**

**Now Gotta go so bye**


End file.
